


Wanna play a game??

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Food Kink, Food Sex, Games, Gay Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Masturbation, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Odd object insertion, Sex Games, Sex Toys, large object insertion, maracas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adam plays a game with Dom.Stay tuned for part 2.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Wanna play a game??

Dom was in tears his cheeks were flushed bright red and his body ached he was laying down on his bed with a green maraca positioned at the entrance of asshole.

His breath hicthed as he slowly pushed the large end of the maraca into his ass for the third time it was so big and he could barely take it.

Suddenly the door to his room opned and there stood Adam his gutarist staring down at him.

"Adam this is not what it looks like I was just trying to record a new song,"Dom lied as he threw his sheets over his naked body.

Adam grined and left the room only to return with a black bag "dont worry Dom I am here to help you out,"Adam spoke as he walked up to the still naked Dom that was curled up hiding under his duvet in shame.

"You dont have to be embarrsed,"Adam spoke softly as he pulled Dom out from under the covers.

"Here let me make it up to you,"the Scottish man cooed.

"Lay out with your bum facing me,"he commanded. 

Dom obyed sprawling himself out on the bed complety exposed and at the older mans mercy Adam grined pulled out something from the black bag "wanna play a game,"he asked.

"Ok how do you play,"Dom asked.

"I will put an object in you and you will have to guess what it is sound good,"he questioned.

"Sounds good,"Dom responded as Adam thrusted an odd object into Dom's hole. 

"Do you know what this is,"Adam questioned as he pressed the object up against the others prostate.

"Fook its so big hmm is it a flashlight handle", Dom asked.

"Correct next toy,"Adam exclaimed as he removed the handle pulled out another tool and placed it inside of Dom sliding it in and out.

Dom's green eyes grew wide and began to fill up with tears "fook its huge,"he cried as the object began to ruin his tight little boy pussy.

"Adam just smiled do you know what it is,"he asked.

"Ahh no I dont,"Dom sobbed. 

"It was a corn cob,"Adam said as he showed it to the crying boy. 

"Do you want to stop or keep going," Adam questioned.

"One more thing and then you can stop,"Dom wimpred.

"Good boy,"Adam hissed as he picked up the green maraca and quickly shoved it up Dom's ass causing him to scream. 

"Its a maraca fook,"Dom moaned.

"Good job sweetie you played the game very well its time for your prize," Adam said sweetly as he kissed Dom on the lips and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Lets play again sometime soon I realy enjoyed playing with you,"Adam spoke as he continued to use the maraca to streach out Dom's ruined asshole further. 

End


End file.
